Kenshin and the mage
by ninjitsu-ronin820
Summary: Kenshin meets a mage who wants to kill him. They fight and Kenshin nearly dies. He escapes, meets some friends, they decide to help him, and they go off on a journey and meet up with the same mage along the way...


Running, tripping, falling, crashing, and anything but turning was what Kenshin was doing right now. He was being chased by something out there. He picked himself up from the mud and continued fleeing. Whatever it was, it wanted to kill him. He dashed out to the clearing in the woods. Out into the open where he could see his pursuer. He wheeled around and, with a flash, drew out his sword. The dark cloaked figure stood there, watching his every move, preparing to strike with the enchanted staff that served as his weapon. The red eyes under the hood were full of malice and anger. Swiftly, the man lunged at Kenshin with full force. Kenshin leaped to the side and blocked the swing of the staff. Kenshin swung his reversed blade sword at the enemy, but the man jumped up and countered it with his staff. Kenshin used the speed technique of the samurais and bolted as fast as lightening above the man's head. He brought down his sword hard against the man's head but as the sword was about to come into contact with his head, a green light shone about the man, and it served as a shield from the sword. It was hopeless to defeat him now. Kenshin's only hope was to run. So he did. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Out into the prairie land, he ran from the man again. This time, however, he was not so fortunate. The cloaked figure jumped into a tree and grabbed a short bow from his cloak. He shot an arrow right towards Kenshin and pierced his shoulder.  
There he lay bleeding with no sign of hope left. He was still alive, although, he could not last more than one night, at the rate he was bleeding. All he could do now was wait. The man had left back into the forest, which seemed to be his territory. Kenshin decided to wait for something, for traveling in his state would not do much good. He sat up and crossed his legs, praying to God that he might live. He ripped off the sleeve of his kimono, tore the arrow, painfully, from his shoulder, and bound up the wound with the sleeve. This would have to do for now. All he could do was pray. While he was lying down trying to be still and calm his body and stop the pulsing of the blood, he fell asleep and became unconscious.  
Kenshin did not realize, however that this whole time there were travelers watching the scene. "Well we can't just stand here all day, Irenia" said Aura, as she packed up her medicine kit with herbs and other powders and such that she had collected through her travels that were very effective on wounds. She and Irenia gathered together some supplies and packed up their horse, Arfax. They set off to the samurai in the distance.  
They approached him, and dismounted Arfax. "Here, Irenia, you take Arfax for now while I help him. Aura took a bag of herbs and walked up to the body on the ground. She checked his pulse. "His pulse is strong. He is still alive," she said. Aura unbound the wound and took some special healing herbs and some bloodmoss (which is a rare plant that stops all kinds of bleeding), and she put them on the wound. "Irenia, bring Arfax here. We are going to put him on the horse and ride him back to the camp site," shouted Aura.  
Irenia came over with Arfax, and Aura carefully placed Kenshin on the horse, while climbing up herself to hold him while she rode. "Alright, Irenia, I am ready. You can mount Arfax now." They rode gently over to their camp, dismounted their horse, and carefully laid Kenshin down on a blanket. Aura looked at him with compassion in her eyes. "What could have possibly happened to him," she thought to herself. "Well, what are we going to do with him?" muttered Irenia. "How do you know we can trust him? I think we should just hang him upside down till he wakes up and then we can inquire about his business here." Aura objected, "I don't think there will be any need to do that, Irenia. There isn't anything he can do now with that wound either way." Irenia was still against the idea, but she went along with it. "Fine then," muttered Irenia.  
Irenia started a fire with a flint and tinder she had packed. She started cooking a nice dinner with some deer that Aura had hunted earlier. Aura was over by Kenshin, thinking to herself, and making sure he was ok. " Hey, Aura, why don't you come over here and try some of the venison. It is delicious," called Irenia. "Some food does sound good right now, actually," said Aura "I'll be right there."  
She walked over to the fire and sat down. Irenia handed her some food and water, and they ate together, discussing what they were to do when Kenshin woke up. "I think he would make a nice addition to our group. He looks like a strong, able warrior, and with the country being how it is with monsters and such these days, a man skilled with a sword is always good to have around," said Aura. "That is true, Aura, however we do have weapons of our own. My dagger has served me well so far, and you are more skilled with that bow than an elf in broad daylight," said Irenia in a flattering tone "It would be nice to have another with us, but you do not know if you can trust him or not. He could be working with Dragar, the dark lord of the Dragon's Horn Mountains."  
Kenshin stirred a little and the awakened. He looked at his surroundings and saw his mended wound. "Thank the Lord for His mercy upon me," whispered Kenshin to himself as he quietly stood up. He walked slowly up behind the travelers and just as he came within a few feet, Irenia drew her dagger from her boot, turned around, and lunged towards Kenshin. "Irenia, Stop!" Screamed Aura. Kenshin, instinctively, drew his sword and came to a blade lock with Irenia. He said calmly, "It is ok, you can trust me. I work for nobody, and I am, by no means, willing to hurt you. Put back your weapon and let me explain what I am here for." Irenia put back her long dagger, and Kenshin sheathed his katana. He sat down on a log and began to introduce himself. "My name is Kenshin Himura. I come from the east, from the city of the samurai, known as Kirome. I have put upon myself a life of wandering and trying to help those that I can with my sword. I used to be a legendary manslayer. That life is part of my past now, and I have vowed to help those that I can with my sword, instead of mercilessly killing. I was recently ambushed by something in that forest. I do not know what it was, but all I know is that it wielded a magical staff of some sort and used magic to form a green shield. He was clothed in a black cloak and all I could see were red eyes underneath his hood. Now that I have introduced myself and said my business here, would you two be as so kind as to give me something to eat. I have not eaten in two days now."  
"Certainly, Mr. Himura. It is nice to meet you. My name is Aura and this is my companion, Irenia." They shook hands and Irenia gave him some seasoned deer meat. "Well met, my friends," said Kenshin respectively. "As for us, Kenshin, we are traveling to the Druid fortress of Widune. We go to ask the Druids of the histories of Irenia's clan. She has a case of amnesia and does not know where she comes from. I found her, one day, on the side of the road with a wounded stomach. Ever since then I have been her friend and companion ever since. All she has left from her past is a dagger with the name Irenia on it, inscribed in an old lettering," explained Aura. " There is also a face in my mind. I don't know who it is. Some fair-looking man, that comes to me in my dreams. I can remember his face as clear as day. That and my dagger are all I have, and I will do whatever it takes to find out what my past is," said Irenia.  
"Well then, I offer you my service and my sword. I will help you on your quests in case you should run into any dangers along the way. There are many bad things that creep around in that forest. I will do whatever it takes to protect you from them, my friends," said Kenshin as he put down his plate. "Now, come. We must get moving. There will probably be some more of those mages wandering around, and we have no time to lose. We must ride to Widune. First, however, I must summon my own horse, Soluna. He always comes when he is summoned, no matter how far away." Kenshin drew out a small flute from his kimono and played a tune on it. "He will arrive shortly."  
"Which route will we be taking to get to Widune, Kenshin?" asked Irenia. "None other than the path that leads straight through the forest of Lorent. It will be a dangerous path, but it will be the swiftest. Pray that we will not encounter any mages," said Kenshin. "This may not be the wisest path, Mr. Himura, but I and my companion, Irenia will come along. If, perchance, there are mages, we will be ready," said Aura as she slung her quiver full of freshly made, mithril arrows.  
The three packed up the camp and put the burden upon Arfax. Just then, a beautiful white horse, white a black crest upon his forehead, road up to Kenshin. He had a brown leather saddle, with bags full of provisions and other traveling gear. Woven into the leather was an emblem of the sun. "This is my horse, Soluna, he is as swift as the suns rays and he can find his way through the darkness as well as the moonlight," said Kenshin while stroking his horse's mane. "Let us ride then," said Aura as she gave Arfax a light kick in the ribs. "Let us ride," echoed Kenshin.  
They were finally off. They traveled at a fair pace. Arfax was a great horse, even under the weight of two passengers and equipment. Those things never kept her pace back. Soluna, was an excellent horse too. He and Kenshin led the way into the forest.  
The travelers had been going on for a good three hours now. They had come to a clearing in the woods. Kenshin suddenly stopped his horse, and Aura and Irenia did likewise. He dismounted and walked into the clearing, examining the ground. "This is where my last battle was. This is my blood upon the ground! He is close. I feel him. Get your weapons ready. Hurry!" yelled Kenshin with a tremor in his voice. He got down upon his knees and tried to calm down. "If this is how I should die, Lord, for the men I have slain, then let it be. If not, then I pray, O God, give me strength," as he whispered the prayer, he heard a rustling in the trees. "There are more of them this time. Aura, your mithril arrows might be effective against them. Their shields can't be used forever. Their magic has to weaken some time. Irenia, your dagger may not be of much help now, it is not good enough to take on a mage of such skill. Use it together with the spare sword upon Soluna. Take it now," said Kenshin. "Aura, Irenia, they are very close. Before they come, I have one more thing to say. If they should overrun us, take my horse and go. Go to the Druids of Widune. Do not be concerned about me. If I should die this day, then that shall repay for the men that I have killed," said Kenshin with a strange calmness in his voice. Irenia and Aura nodded grimly. "So be it, Kenshin. I am grateful for friends such as you," said Aura. "Let them come now. Let us show them our strength," said Irenia as she drew out the sword from the sheath upon Soluna.  
Out of the trees, came a deafening scream. A mage appeared on a branch, carrying a two handed sword. Another with two dueling sais. In another tree there was a mage the bore a scythe, bound by a long chain that the mage was twirling. Finally, there he was. The mage that Kenshin recognized as the one he had fought before, carrying a long sword. The mages all jumped from the trees at once and started closing in on the three travelers who were standing back to back. "Now!" Kenshin commanded. Aura shot an arrow right at the mage holding the sais. He was hit in the leg and he jumped after Aura with a shout. Aura drew out her twin daggers and fought with the mage. The clash of weapons was loud, they both fought hard, but they did not tire easily. Kenshin used his agility and disappeared. In the same second, he reappeared behind his old foe's back. He struck at his back, but the mage jumped forward and whirled around. Their swords clashed as they locked. The lock broke and Kenshin was on top. He swung his sword at the mage's torso only to have it countered by the long sword. Meanwhile, Irenia took on the mage with the broad sword. She was very lucky to be as agile as she was. The mage had a hard time fighting her. He swung his sword clumsily about and came near to chopping off her head, but she lept in the air and the sword cut right through an oak tree's trunk. Irenia landed behind him and pierced his back right through to his heart before he could bring his sword up again. "There is one down, three to go," she said to herself. Kenshin was having a hard time with the mage. He was almost an equal match for him. Their swords clashed again and again as each countered the others attack. Suddenly the mage with the chain scythe whirled it around and threw it at Kenshin. It spun in the air towards his neck. "Kenshin, watch out!" screamed Aura. Just then, Kenshin ducked and deflected the scythe with his blade. It fell to the ground and the mage jerked it back to him. The mage with the long sword seized his opportunity and swung at Kenshin. The samurai used his agility and just avoided the blow. He came into a duel with the mage again. Irenia was now busy with the mage and his deadly chain scythe. She had to be quick to avoid the spinning projectile but she managed to dodge it well. The mage tried over and over to hit her, but he always missed. The last time, she caught the blade by the handle and jerked the chain from his hands. He had no chance to react before he found his head removed from his shoulders. Aura had fought with the skilled mage for a long time now. She had a slash across her cheek but she was ok. She managed to come into a lock with him, with her daggers against his sais. She shoved his weapons back at him and swiftly stabbed at his heart. The mage was no more.  
  
Irenia and Aura went up to each other and watched the furious battle rage on between the mage and Kenshin. Right then a horn blew. There was rustling in the trees and many mages could be seen coming. "You must go. Now!" yelled Kenshin. He was loosing strength against the mage. They had broken another lock and he stumbled. The mage took his chance and pierced Kenshin's shoulder. The same one he had hit before. "Go!" He yelled. They knew what to do. Immediately they mounted their horses and set off down the path. Kenshin jumped back and tried not to let the blow get to him. He used his agility once again, using every last bit of the energy he had left in him, to confuse his opponent. He had his enemy twirling in circles. His eyes could not keep up with Kenshin's movement. Kenshin jumped above him and shoved his sword down through the mage's head. It was finished. He had won the battle. The mages were still coming. Kenshin heard them and began to run. He ran as fast as he could go without collapsing. "I will find you again someday, friends." Kenshin ran till he finally reached the end of the forest. The mages didn't seem to leave the forest. He was safe there. He slowly made his way toward Widune. "Until we meet again, my friends. Until we meet again." He then traveled on over the prairie into the sunset  
  
( To be continued ) 


End file.
